


Let's Skip the Dancing

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These post-war congratulatory gala banquets were so incredibly pointless and boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Skip the Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

These post-war congratulatory gala banquets were so incredibly pointless and boring. The whole reason they existed was that most politicians were so entirely uncomfortable with the idea of war that they had to get knock-down drunk and parties were an acceptable place to do so socially. But, there was always a celebration because one battle was over, always disregarding the fire that would blaze up soon enough, dragging another politician to the bottom of the bottle.

Sally Po, Preventer extrordinaire, hated these gatherings more than anything. If it weren't for the fact that they were the only time that she got to see all of her friends in one place, she wouldn't be here dressed to the nines in silver stiletto heels, a french twist, and a sky blue evening gown with a slit up one leg the length of nine football fields.

The former doctor, usually in a pair of pigtails and pants, was now looking through the doorway of the main party hall, standing quite alone. Noin and Zechs were absolutely no fun to be around when they got into their, "Noin, are you sure you want to be at this social function with me," "Yes, Zechs, I'd follow you anywhere" spiels. It was sweet in a way, and also entirely annoying in another. And being the third wheel was the worst of all. It seemed as though everyone else in their little group was nicely paired off--Heero and Trowa, Duo and Relena--even Dorothy Catalonia had somehow gotten poor Wufei into a corner. The two were shouting and arguing with each other, but seemed content to do so. Heero and Trowa were sitting at their own table, Heero whispering into Trowa's ear. Duo and Relena were dirty-dancing to the classical music being piped out over the speakers, never mind the high-ranking officials hooting at them, never mind that the music was soft and melodic. And there stood Sally, hesitating at the doorway, with naught but a glass of champagne to accompany her.

"Having fun?" a voice behind her piped. Startled, Sally turned to see Quatre Winner standing behind her in his own party clothes, blond hair falling into his guileless eyes.

Sally grinned. "Can't say this is really my sort of thing. I'm really only here for the liquor and the few bits of conversation that I can steal between everybody wanting to copulate near the punch bowl."

Quatre looked a bit shocked. "Miss Po, don't you mean congregate?"

"Oh, please. We fought a war together. Call me Sally." She stepped forward, brushing a tiny piece of lint off of Quatre's jacket. "And, I do mean copulate. The sexual tension in there is thicker than the eggnog at Noin's Christmas party."

The boy in front of her, no, man (he'd matured greatly), only grinned back at her. "Oh, really, Sally? Because, I'd think it only got that high when you were in there."

Sally tried not to let her surprise show, but it lifted her smart blond eyebrows somewhat. She laughed a little to cover for it. "Goodness, Quatre, I--well, thank you," she managed, then ended up laughing again.

Quatre laughed, too, pleased he'd gotten rid of the bored look on the young woman's face. "Not at all," he demured. "You look lovely. I've only seen you a few times outside of work before, and I think even at Noin's Christmas party you didn't wear a dress."

"I rarely do," Sally confirmed, cheeks coloring slightly from Quatre's compliment.

"That's a shame," Quatre said softly, looking at the way Sally's eyes and regal forehead were really shown off by the elegant hairstyle her sandy blond hair was pulled back in. Then, he remembered himself and spoke up, "Well, I'm glad to see everyone came!"

Sally smiled easily at the younger blond. He was so friendly, he made her feel right at home here among drunken officials, waltzes, tall ceilings and marble floors.

"You have such a lovely house, Quatre, it's the perfect place for a party." She shifted slightly; her taller height was extremely played up due to her heels.

He lowered his head in demure thanks, then glanced back up at her with a sparkle in his eyes that made her heart beat a bit more quickly. "Oh, I only threw this party to get gorgeous women into my house. My harem is out with their own families."

"Your... harem?" Sally blinked, her hand frozen above Quatre's shoulder.

He laughed and gently grasped her hand. "I'm joking, of course. But, I'm a good bit Arabian. You certainly couldn't tell it by looking at me, but I got my mother's looks. However, I like to joke that I have a harem. It only interests the women who might interest me." He paused, slowly stroking her hand with his own. "Would you like to dance?"

Sally laughed, somewhat relieved and by far amused. "On one condition."

"Oh? Do tell." Quatre attentively raised his eyes to hers. She grinned.

"I get out of these shoes so I don't end up destroying both our feet."

"Well, mission accepted," Quatre said, his voice not at all like Heero's as he said words they'd both heard numerous times before Then, again to her surprise, Quatre bent down on one knee and unfastened the buckle on the side of one of her silver shoes, then the other. Bemused, she allowed him to help her out of the tall heels, and when she stepped down, they realized that he was almost her height. She had always been tall, and Quatre had always been the tiniest of the Gundam pilots, but apparently he *had* matured as greatly as she'd thought since the days of the war. Now, she could see his sweet, brilliant smile up close.

Quatre's soft hand stroked hers slightly before taking it into grasp. "You're right, this is *much* better."

"It is," Sally agreed softly, fingers warm and tingling.

"I'd better take mine off too, just in case," Quatre said, toeing off his dress shoes. "Now, if we can manage to dance around Duo and Relena..."

Sally snorted. "It shouldn't be too hard. They're practically dry humping by the cream puffs. I say we try and get away from Heero and Trowa."

Quatre looked at the dance floor. "Oh my... Trowa's leading... and they're waltzing. Big waltz... no old box step. I can't top that! I only took six lessons!"

"Shh..." She stepped closer to her dance partner, calmly sliding a hand into his silky hair. "I promise, it'll be okay. In fact, let's skip the dancing. Grab a bottle of wine, and we'll go up to your room. I'll head up first so we don't look suspicious, okay?"

Quatre blinked; numerous times. Then, a surprised blush settled into his cheeks, and he coughed slightly. "Ahem, I suppose I'd better do what the doctor ordered, eh?"

"If you know what's good for you." She ran her fingers through the down-like blond tufts at the back of his neck. 

He squeezed her other hand slowly, eyes closing momentarily. "Okay," he whispered. "I'll manage to sneak a bottle past Rasid and you head up to the second floor, left wing, second door to the right and straight on till morning."

"Don't be too long." She smiled, and leaned down to grab her shoes, turning saucily and beginning to walk away. She paused and turned back. "Don't be too wide either." She quirked her eyebrows and headed to the elevator.

Growing hard as he watched her hips sway, Quatre pushed his feet back into his shoes and all but ran across the room to where the wine was chilling. Noting that Rasid had been pulled off to dance by Lady Une to dance, Quatre grasped a chilled bottle in one hand, two glasses in the other, and jogged to the door, turning to use his backside to open the door, rushing out of the ballroom and up the stairs before anyone could stop him to ask what he was doing.

He reached his room, and paused at the door to catch his breath. Calmed and breathing deeply, he opened the door and walked in, toeing off his shoes again and closing the door with one socked foot. "Sally? Are you in the bathroom?" he asked, not seeing her in the main sitting area.

Suddenly, he heard a door open behind him. He turned, and his mouth opened slightly. Sally was draped along the doorframe of his room wearing only a pearl necklace with matching earrings. "Quatre? I thought we could drink in here. Do you mind?"

He shook his head. "No, Sally, not at..." He was cut off when Sally sauntered forward, grasped him under his bow tie, and pulled him in for a kiss.

When she pulled away, she licked her lips. "C'mon. Onto the bed."

"...All," he finished blankly, Sally's curves, colors, and taste filling his mind. He couldn't keep his eyes from ravishing her incredible body as she led him to his own bed, dazed at finding her in her undressed state. Admittedly, it wasn't the first time his bed had held another body, but it *was* the first time it would hold a grown woman, and he was half-shocked that it was such an earthy, real beauty like Sally Po. And they weren't even inebriated... yet.

Quatre stumbled forward with Sally until they both hit the side of his bed--by this time, he realized that she'd undone the buttons of his shirt and was deftly pulling it from his pants.

His shirt pushed back on his shoulders with his jacket, Sally's hands having moved to tug at his belt, Quatre looked at his hands still holding the wine and the glasses. "Er, Sally?" She gave no worded reply, merely licked at one of his nipples. He moaned and bit at his bottom lip. "Sally... please..." One of her hands began to caress at his manhood through his pants. "Oh, Sally... damn it. You're going to make me drop the wine!"

Looking up, Sally blushed. "Sorry. I forgot about that." She grabbed the bottle and crawled up the length of the bed to set it on the nightstand. "Wanna bring the glasses over here?" Quatre nodded and stepped closer, enraptured. With the glasses safely on a solid surface, Sally took to her task with renewed effort, stripping Quatre of every garment he had so painstakingly put on earlier that evening. His perfectly done bowtie was tossed onto the floor with his freshly starched dress shirt, his sparkling tuxedo jacket, his expertly-cinched belt... He was left in unzipped pants and a pair of blue paisley print silk boxers that did nothing to conceal his arousal.

He stood shyly as Sally's sapphire eyes roamed over the flat planes of his stomach and the slim cut of his shoulders and arms. He was half-grateful that his room was somewhat dimmed so Sally couldn't see the blush spilled on his cheeks, but half-cursed the darkness for clinging to the silhouette of her body. Never as stiff as Miss Noin, or as naive and cool as Relena (well, pre-dirty dancing days), the young blond renegade held herself with an Athena-like grace and powerful beauty, breasts trim but round, hips slim, with long, lean thighs and--Quatre sucked in a breath, now completely aroused. Her body was wonderful, but, in truth, it was that combined with her firecracker personality that was making him feel so suddenly delirious.

And then, Quatre was suddenly placing one knee on the bed beside her and gently lowering her to her back, pressing a kiss into her hair. She murmured a few words against his neck that were lost to him as he enjoyed the feeling. "Oh, Sally..."

She moved one leg out from beneath Quatre's body, languidly wrapping it around one of his own. "Quatre... Will you... Eh, maybe... Oh, fuck it. Let's have sex. Sound good?"

Quatre nodded, grinning slightly. "Sounds better than sticking it out at some fussy britches gala that I threw because no one else was having one this week." Smiling with more than a hint of lasciviousness, Sally leaned up and sank her teeth lightly into the base of Quatre's neck. His breath caught in his throat, and his cock throbbed. "Oh, yes, Sally... Oh..."

She pulled away slightly. "There are better things to do with that mouth than moan my name."

Eyes widening as Sally latched back onto his throat with gusto, Quatre took a moment to gather his thoughts before pulling away from her and plundering her mouth with kisses that were as erratic as their roaming hands. As one of his hands inched between her thighs, her back arched, her neck stretched to accomodate her moans. Seizing the opportunity, Quatre licking up the length of the suddenly exposed skin, tasting the beads of sweat that were beginning to spring up.

Sally trembled, her fingers clutching at the comforter beneath her as Quatre's mouth moved down to suckle at her collarbone, exploiting nerves she'd be able to name were it not for the intense pleasure coursing through her. Suddenly, Quatre's other hand began to move from its stationary position on her thigh. The soft fingertips that trailed up to her center made her lose track of her surroundings. She was lost in the sensations and had no intention of finding her way anytime soon.

Quatre's mouth mirrored his fingers as he suddenly became light and teasing upon both sets of Sally's moist lips. Sally's hips strained, a gasp interrupting the movement of Quatre's kiss. The slim, gentle fingers lightly breezed over her sex, sending the most incredible, heavy, erotic tingles across her skin and into her belly. The blond teen's thumb played along her womanly rift, and she hunched her hips up at his hand in desperation.

"Don't... tease," she begged.

"Hush," Quatre said playfully, covering Sally's rogued lips with his. He managed to secure a tenuous balance on his knees so he could knead one of her perfect breasts beneath a timid palm while the fingers on his other hand remained between her legs. Listening to her moans of pleasure, he concentrated on the dual sensations of the feel of the baby-soft skin with the pucker of hardening nipple beneath his palm and the hot slickness clinging to her lower pink folds. As he let his fingers do the walking clumsily, he was glad that Sally seemed to be enjoying his ministrations even though he was fumbling slightly.

//So much for getting liquored up,// he half-smiled, letting his tongue twist with Sally's. One of her hands was wandering up his arm, and as he caught sight of the nightstand out of the corner of his eye, an intriguing thought struck him.

He sat up straight and pulled back the hand that was on her chest, then almost laughed at the at first bereft and then slightly miffed look that crossed her lovely face. Her features melted again into a twist of passion as he allowed his fingers to explore, sliding lower and deeper. Quatre reached over to grab the wine bottle by the neck, glad he'd loosened the cork enough on his way up the stairs so he could pop it out with only his thumb.

He realized Sally was staring at him.

"Still care for a drink?" he asked her, smiling mischeviously.

"Sure," she groaned, hips never stilling against his hand. He slid a finger inside of her hot opening easily, causing her to sit up and moan quite loudly. "Quatre!"

He watched her beautiful sapphire eyes flutter shut... and snap open again as he poured a heavy shot of the luscious red wine atop her. She hissed at the icy splash across her stomach, and they both watched it roll across her skin and dribble down her sides.

Quatre licked his lips and descended upon her again. His lithe tongue swathed the surface of her skin to take in her warmth and the wine. His fingers still played amongst her folds, continuously caressing every spot that made her gasp when he touched it. He'd taken it upon himself to make this the ultimate pleasure. So far, he was quite happy with the job he'd done. Sally was already writhing in pleasure and calling out his name. Things couldn't get much better.

Continuing to lap at the sweet liquid that clung to Sally's skin, Quatre let his mind wander a bit, planning out the rest of the events of the evening. He knew he couldn't possibly think to control a passion as irresistable and natural as Sally's, but he'd achieved no pleasure in the bed but for giving pleasure to his partner; something he often delighted in more than the act, itself. Though he knew completion would come, it wouldn't arrive until after seeing this beautiful woman in the throes of orgasm.

Sally burned with yearning for something more substantial than fingers within her. Fingers she could have anytime. But, Quatre had a cock. //And he's going to use it.// Gasping, she sat up and laced the fingers of one hand into Quatre's hair, pulling him up to plant a kiss on him, tasting the secondhand wine with delight. "Quatre... I want it." Her thighs spread to their widest vantage of the evening and she beckoned him with all her being to take her.

He poised himself between her thighs, grasping one of her knees from beneath with one hand, his arousal in the other. Positioning his member at her entrance, he began to lightly push in. "Sally, I always thought you were a beautiful woman."

She moaned in initial response. "Oh... and you've grown up to be a terribly handsome young man."

Quatre pressed in to the hilt, sliding his arms under her to cradle her back as he whispered into her ear, "Terribly handsome? What's so wrong about that?" He gave a quick thrust.

Sally whimpered at the the added twist that Quatre gave his hips. "Nothing so terrible at all."

He nibbled lightly at her neck. "Is this terrible?" She shook her head, her hands roaming the planes of his back.

He pulled out a bit and thrust back in again, the fronts of his thighs colliding gently with the insides of her own. "And this?" She shook her head again, fingers clenching at his shoulders.

He pulled out completely and began to raise her legs up a bit. "Is this terrible?" She nodded. "Why?"

Sally's hands slid quickly down the sheen of sweat that made his body glisten to grip him firmly around his waist, guiding him back into her. "Because this isn't terrible at all."

The two, now one, began a slow burn together, limbs tingling and insides melting with the sensations Coherent thought seemed to have fled, replaced only by the sweetness of his moans, the scent of her hair at his nose, and a heavy, hot blanket they were kicking off the bed in their movement. Sally was so responsive, reacting to his touch and reciprocating fully. She writhed under him encouragingly, and Quatre drove uncontrollably into her, gripped by an otherworldly tight, slippery heat.

It seemed to last forever, yet the seconds escaped him in a blur as they were both pushed higher. Instinctually he knew what was happening when her body began to coil tightly, her arms going rigid on his back and her thighs on his hips convulsing. Her hips snapped up at him in a sudden fit, and he heard her crying out in surprise.

"Oh, God, YES! Yes!!!"

Quatre groaned at the sound of her voice, so taken and fogged with passion that it hardly seemed like it belonged to the cool-headed ex-major His pelvis thrust at her relentlessly, his eyes closing in blind heat. Sally screamed once more through gritted teeth. Then, as if she'd been released from imprisonment, her entire body went lax.

He bent in to kiss her damp neck, soothing his lips over it. Suddenly, her hands were on his hips, trying to still them.

"Hold on there, tiger."

Though it was hard, Quatre managed to stop for a moment, breathless. "Sor--"

And quite suddenly, she had him on his back before he knew what hit him, sitting atop him with a flushed, triumphant smile.

"Don't hog all the glory." Her smart blue eyes seemed to eat him alive as he blinked up at her in surprise. Then, his eyes rolled back as she began to move in ways he'd have wet dreams about for the rest of his life. There was an unintentional elegance to the way her hips gyrated and she drew him again and again and again within her, sheathing him and making him see all the stars in the heavens. Just watching the way she moved with half-lidded eyes was sending him racing towards the finish line, breathing as if he had just run a marathon.

Gasping and then crying out, he realized he was coming, his fingers grasping at her thighs and her body and soul becoming one with the universe for a brief, grasping instant.

Her body shivered in the beginnings of an arch as she rode out her own powerful orgasm in silence but for her gasping breaths. She paused and lowered herself to lightly kiss Quatre's tightly shut eyelids. "Thanks."

Quatre moaned softly. "No, thank you... would you... mind if I had another drink?"

Sally delicately slid forward off of Quatre's member. "No. Not at all."

"Mind if I use the small of your back as my glass?"

She grinned and rolled off of him, laying on the bed on her stomach, her hair brushed out of the way. "Pour away." 

And pour, he did. The small of her back filled to brimming with the soft burgundy liquid. It was quickly lapped at and suckled away, leaving Quatre to lick languidly at Sally's skin. When he was finished with his drink, he half-sprawled across her back, tracing the soft lines of her body. "Are you glad I had the party?"

Sally sighed in contentment. "Very glad. And you?"

Quatre kissed at the clasp of her pearls. "I've never had a better time. And..." he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I'm extremely glad for getting to know you... a lot better."

A strange feeling settled on Sally at those words - and for once, she felt like the most beautiful woman in the world. She opened her mouth to reply when loud, blaring music cut through the walls of their peaceful room like a beam cannon blast.

"NOW I'VE HAD THE TIME OF MY LIFE.... NO I NEVER FELT THIS WAY BEFORE... YES I SWEAR IT'S THE TRUTH... AND I OWE IT ALL TO YOU..."

Sally burst out into loud laughter when she realized what it was, what it came from, and who it meant had found the room next to theirs.

Quatre leapt up in a naked flash and banged a little fist on the wall loudly. "HEY!" he yelled above the din. "GIVE IT UP, DUO, YOU ARE *NOT* PATRICK SWAYZE!!"

The woman on the bed was grateful she was already lying down, for she'd have been on the floor rolling by now.

"Those two!" Quatre shook his blond head. "Honestly...!"

"'Cause I've had... the time of my li~ife," Sally managed to sing before cracking up again.

Quatre stared at her for a moment, mouth working before a grin settled on it. Then, he practically pounced back onto Sally, and asked, "Shall we not dance again?"


End file.
